The field of the present invention is light fixtures using LED light engines.
High output light fixtures have been developed for outdoor lighting applications. Such fixtures may be employed, given different configurations and levels of sealing, for ingrade architectural lighting, fountain lighting, pool lighting and the like. In each of these cases, the fixture is intended to be or may be submerged. Therefore, as a consequence, such lighting requires protection far exceeding conventional lighting systems and even elevated outdoor lighting systems.
When sealing and structural protection is required for outdoor lighting, issues are presented regarding heat buildup. Poor thermodynamic characteristics can dictate size and limit light output. Heat generating elements in such sealed environments can result in component damage and problems with the sealing integrity of the fixture itself.
Outdoor fixtures which have undertaken to overcome thermal difficulties and enhance sealing are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,962, 5,276,583, 5,408,397, 5,486,988, 5,572,873, 6,068,384, and RE34,709, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
LED (light emitting diode) light engines have recently found applicability in the replacement of incandescent lamps for specific uses. Traffic lights and vehicle rear brake lights are two ubiquitous applications. LED light engines have the advantage that they can be controlled for color and intensity. Such light engines, however, are subject to performance limitations based on input electronics and temperature control. Control and monitoring of LED light engines is undertaken in the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,119,500, 7,119,501, and 7,132,805, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference. Even with such controls, the incorporation of high output LED light engines in rigorous outdoor environments remains a challenge.